Mi hogar
by cielo caido
Summary: el mundo da muchas vueltas y aveces nos enamoramos de la personas menos esperada y resulta que esa persona es lo que siempre habiamos querido.


**Hola a todos! Bueno aquí traigo un nuevo one_shot de esta pareja que es mi favorita, agradesco a lo que habeis leido mi anterior fic. **

**Este one_shot tiene la cacion ¨siempre vendre¨ es una de las musicas de la comiquita ¨spirit¨ no se si la habran visto, la cancion es hermosa (yo la canto todos los dias XDDD…¬¬) la letra de la cancion podria considerarse pensamientos de naruto ^^.**

_**Mi hogar: **_

Recostado en el suelo, una figura masculina tiene sus ojos color zafiro perdidos en el horizonte, observando el sol que se ve suspendido en el cielo... con una mirada vaga y llena de tristeza a la vez...

Naruto uzumaki yacía acostado en una cumbre alta, en donde estaban las estatuas de los anteriores hokage, su mirada divagaba entre sus pensamientos, su expresión seria daba la impresión de que no era nada bueno lo que pensaba, y es que nuestro querido rubio se debatía en lo que había en el fondo de su corazon.

Que era lo que se debatía? Pues el amor que estaba comenzando a surgir en su interior y que sin darse cuenta había crecido mucho. Suspiro cansado, no sabia bien que era lo que sentía y recordó como había surgido todo eso

_Naruto caminaba en dirección de la oficina del hokage, hoy tenía una misión, no sabía muy bien con quien iba a ir puesto que sakura junto con sai estaban en otra misión y el capitán yamato junto con kakashi también estaba en otra misión. Llego a la oficina del hokage y allí adentro se encontró con la rubia quien estaba esperándolo._

_-ino?- pregunto confuso- ¿voy a ir con ino a la misión?_

_-a si es naruto- contesto la hokage- así que partan de inmediato!_

_-hai!-contestaron ambos, los rubios salieron de la oficina del hokage y se dirigieron a sus casa para prepararse para la misión._

_-naruto llegas tarde!- regaño la rubia al ver llegar a su compañero, este se rasco el cuello y rió nerviosamente_

_-jefe lo siento- ino suspiro_

_- bueno eso no importa, lo mejor será que partamos ahora- y así ambos salieron a la misión. _

_La misión en si no fue peligrosa, hicieron lo que debían y regresaron a la aldea pero de regreso ino quiso cambiarse de ropa ya que la que tenia puesta estaba sucia._

_-bueno te dejo para que te cambies- dijo naruto mientras iba darse la vuelta para irse, ellos se encontraban en una casa abandonada. Ino había elegido ese lugar porque a pesar de todos los escombros era un lugar seguro._

_- no te vallas!- pidió ella, naruto dejo de caminar y la miro por encima de su hombro un tanto confundido- esta es una casa abandonada, que tal si me sale un fantasma!- naruto casi se cae para atrás estilo anime_

_-ino tu eres un ninja =_=_

_-y que? ¡a ti no te dan miedos los fantasmas!- un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del rubio, aquello era muy cierto: el le tenia pavor a los fantasmas_

_- d-de acuerdo!- decía algo temeroso- me daré la v-vuelta para que te cambies- el rubio se dio la vuelta, miro los alrededores algo temeroso- i-ino a-apurate vale_

_-hai, hai- la rubio comenzó a desvestirse, naruto miraba asustados las paredes y los alrededores por si acaso salía un fantasma, su mirada dio a un espejo y este reflejaba la imagen de ino mientras se desvestía._

_El sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, ino era muy hermosa y era toda una mujer, intento desviar su mirada pero sus ojos eran muy necios y de vez en cuando volvía a mirarla._

_-ya estoy lista- decía ino mientras llegaba a su lado, naruto la miro un poco ruborizado- ¿Qué pasa?- el rubio desvió su mirada_

_-n-nada- en eso algo hizo que los escombros comenzaran a moverse, naruto e ino se abrazaron de puro pánico-t-tal vez sea un r-ratón!- los escombros se movieron con mas rapidez_

_-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡es un fantasma!- grito ino y casi al instantes salieron corriendo de allí, llegaron afuera y apoyaron sus manos sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aire_

_-seria mejor s-si nos vamos no crees?- pregunto naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa_

_-s-si es una buena idea- respondió inmediatamente y así ambos se alejaron de allí con la clara intención de no volver nunca jamás mientras que en la casa abandonada un gato salía de los escombros, se sentó mientras se lamía la pata_

_-miau- maulló para luego alejarse de allí_

Luego de aquello cada vez que se veían se reían de lo sucedido aunque en el fondo deseaban que aquello no hubiese sido un fantasma, cada vez mas lo mandaban a misiones juntos y así llegaron a convertirse en buenos amigos

-naruto?- llamo una voz conocida, inmediatamente se puso de pie y miro a la recién llegada- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ah, hola ino jeje- río nerviosamente- pues yo suelo venir aquí y tu?

-a h también suelo venir aquí- se acerco a el con pasos lentos- es un lugar muy bonito

_**El viento es, lo escucho ya.**_

Ambos rubios se acercaron a la orilla, desde allí podía verse toda la aldea, ese día era un día frió pero a pesar de eso era una mañana agradable.

El viento soplaba de manera tan sutil que no querían alejarse de aquel lugar, se respiraba una paz tan grande.

Se sentaron en el suelo y se dispusieron a deleitarse con la vista, el rubio sentía su corazon saltar de jubilo, ino también sentía lo mismo pero ninguno de los dos quiso hacérselo saber al otro.

_**Mi nombre dice en su ulular**_

-ino- hablo naruto rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en aquel momento

- que pasa naruto?- lo miro curiosa, el corazon de naruto latía muy rápido. La forma en que ella decía su nombre era diferente o al menos así lo sentía el, se dio cuenta de que si era amor y se sintió feliz por aquello- naruto?

-¿eh? Ah si, es que quería saber si- se rasco el cuello con nerviosismo- si querías salir conmigo?- la rubia se sorprendió a la vez que abajaba su mirada un tanto ruborizada

-si, si me gustaría – elevo su mirada y le sonrió, naruto pensó que era la sonrisa mas hermosa del mundo, salieron juntos y hubo muchas otras citas en donde ambos disfrutaban en silencio de la compañía del otro.

_**Veloz como el rió**_

Su amor creció tanto que pensó que en su corazon no iba a caber tanto amor, no sabia como describirlo pero se sentía feliz muy feliz de poder amarla y decidió confesarle sus sentimientos.

-naruto porque me querías ver?- cuestiono la rubia, ambos se encontraban en el puente en donde el grupo siete solía esperar a su sensei y este siempre llegaba tarde y se excusaba con excusas patéticas.

Naruto se empezó a estrujar con nerviosismo las manos, iba a declarársele a una chica, no pensó que ese día llegaría o si lo había pensado pero nunca pensó que esa persona seria ino, siempre pensó que a quien pertenecía su corazon era a sakura.

-ino yo…- comenzó a hablar con temor, trago saliva en un acto nervioso- yo te quiero- la rubia se sorprendió ante aquello pero pensó que tal vez solo la quería como una amiga y se lo estaba recordando aunque ella quería que esas palabras tuvieran un significado diferente del que ella pensaba- y no como una amiga

La rubia no sabia que decir simplemente se había quedado sin palabras, deseaba que el sintiera lo mismo que ella y el enterarse de que si lo sentía se había quedado congelada.

Naruto esperaba una respuesta, cualquier respuesta, el silencio de ino lo estaba matando. Ino parecía estar en otra dimensión

-ino?- la rubia lo miro y le sonrió, naruto se extraño ante esto- estas bi- ino poso su dedo índice en sus labios silenciándolo en el acto, tomo su cara entre sus manos y se acerco a el y deposito un beso en su boca, naruto abrió como plato los ojos, no esperaba aquello.

- yo también te quiero- dijo ella después de separarse de el, y lo miro con ternura, naruto no dijo nada. Un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos, ino lo miro intrigada- te ha quedado claro o prefieres que te de otro beso?- dijo divertida, naruto sonrió ampliamente

- me ha quedado bastante claro, aunque no me molestaría que me dieras otro beso jeje

- tonto- objeto divertida para después volverlo a besar.

_**Tibio como el sol**_

Dos personas se encontraban sentadas en el verde pasto, sus cabelleras rubias se movían al compás del viento. Ino y naruto llevaban un poco más de seis meses de novio, y se sentían felices de estar juntos.

A veces peleaban pero que pareja no discute? Pero ellos solucionaban sus diferencias y cada día se amaban más.

Ino tenía apoyada su cabeza en el hombro de naruto, ambos disfrutando de la paz que había. Habían decidió salir se picnic para relajarse un poco, el pasto fresco y las flores del campo daban una escena romántica.

El rubio levanto con cuidado el mentón de la rubia y la beso, en esa marejada de besos de pasión terminaron ambos arriba de las pequeñas flores blancas que se extendían por toda la colina, y de repente sintieron un calor se encendía bajo su piel, las prendas comenzaron a hacerse estorbosas así que empezaron a despojarse de ellas, explorando el cuerpo del otro, sintiendo la calidez del otro y consumando así su amor.

_**Y es aquí en donde tengo mi hogar**_

El rubio miro el cielo azul, se sentía complacido de que ino le quisiera de la misma manera en que el la quería a ella, recordó el motivo por el cual la había invitado a ir de picnic

_Naruto uzumaki había regresado de una misión importante y durante esa misión había decidido algo que cambiaria el rumbo de su vida, camino por la calles de konoha dispuesto a ir hacia un lugar en especifico._

_- hola naruto- dijo la pelirosa quien pasaba cerca del lugar en donde iba a entrar naruto_

_- hola sakura_chan- saludo con su típica sonrisa zorruna_

_-que haces aquí?- cuestiono con curiosidad, naruto abajo la mirada algo apenado. La pelirosa se extraño y dirigió su mirada hacia la tienda entonces comprendió a que se refería, miro al rubio y sonrió ampliamente, lo tomo de la mano y lo guió hacia adentro_

_- no te preocupes, yo te ayudare- decía con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro_

_-gracias sakura_chan- se sintió aliviado de que su amiga quisiera ayudarlo_.

Una vez vestido se sentó en el verde pasto, la rubia se acomodaba el cabello, busco algo entre sus ropas y saco una pequeña caja.

Sakura lo había ayudado a elegir un anillo de compromiso, respiro hondo para cobrar valor.

Había tomado una decisión y esa decisión era la correcta, el quería pasar su vida al lado de la yamanaka ya que esta se había convertido en su hogar.

_**Bajo del cielo azul**_

El viento de esa mañana era frió pero a pesar de eso hacia un hermoso día, los pájaros cantaban alegremente, y las rosas estaban en pleno florecimiento.

La rubia se giro a ver a naruto ya que permanecía en silencio, ¿se habrá arrepentido de lo que hicimos? Se cuestiono interiormente, se acerco a el y este inmediatamente oculto la pequeña caja, esto molesto en cierta medida a la rubia, no le gustaban los secretos y naruto estaba escondiendo algo.

-pasa algo?- cuestiono molesta, naruto la miro y se dio cuenta de que estaba algo enfadada.

- no, no pasa jeje- rió nerviosamente y la mirada inquisidora de la rubia lo hizo ponerse aun mas nervioso- v-veras yo…

Comenzó a hablar con nerviosismo, luego suspiro y miro al cielo con un tenue brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Naruto medito las palabras que diría, definitivamente ese momento era especial y no lo quería arruinar con algún mal comentario.

- ino tu te has convertido en una persona muy importante para mi- decía con tranquilidad- eres la diferencia entre la luz y la oscuridad, entre el día y la noche…- la miro directamente a los ojos- eres todo para mi- dijo con dulzura

-naruto…- el rubio dirigió su mirada hacia el botón de una flor y la comenzó a acariciar

- yo estaba solo- hablo con un eje de melancolía- aunque tenia a mis amigos cerca de mi, en cierta parte me sentía solo… las noches eran frías y mi único propósito era traer a sasuke y convertirme en hokage, pero llegaste tu y lo cambiaste todo- su voz se endulzo- le diste un nuevo sentido a mi vida- busco la pequeña caja y se la señalo a ino, esta quedo estática sin saber que decir, el rubio saco el anillo y lo miro detenidamente y prosiguió.

_**Paisaje sin fin**_

me pregunte si estaba tomando la decisión correcta y ahora me doy cuenta de que si es la correcta, tu eres mi paraíso, eres mi cielo… eres mi vida y…- la miro y se acerco a ella tomándola de la mano- me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo- el corazon de ino latía con una fuerza sobrehumana- ino… te casarías conmigo?- pregunto mientras la miraba a los ojos, esperando una respuesta.

-…si- respondió después de unos segundos- si me quiero casar contigo!- se lanzo contra el en una abrazo, una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla no de tristeza sino de felicidad, naruto correspondió al abrazo con una sonrisa y le coloco el anillo en su dedo.

_**Un paraíso es y lo llamo mi hogar**_

Había pasado un poco mas de 1 mes y los preparativos de la boda iban de mil maravillas, ino estaba muy emocionada pero también estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Ambos lo estaban.

Naruto llevaba a la rubia con los ojos vendados, le tenía una sorpresa, la guió por konoha hasta llegar a donde querían.

- ya vamos a llegar?- cuestiono con emoción e impaciencia

- si, ya llegamos- le soltó el pañuelo que le cubría los ojos, la luz del sol la cegó por un momento pero al acostumbrarse a la luz vio en frente de ella una casa muy hermosa- te gusta? La compre, ese será nuestro hogar, la rubia sonrió abiertamente se giro y lo abrazo seguido de un beso, presa de una emoción indescifrable.

Faltaban tan solo unas semanas para que la boda se celebrara, tsunade había mandado a llamar a naruto para que fuera a una misión, este no se opuso y salio, al llegar a la entrada de konoha vio a ino.

_- hay algo que tengo que decirte- dijo ella con sinceridad- asi que regresa pronto- sonrio_

_-lo haré- contesto el antes de marcharse_

La misión no fue peligrosa, solo iba el, pero en el camino tuvo inconvenientes ya que se encontró con un ninja y este lo había desafiado.

La batalla comenzó, fue dura pero al final naruto salio vencedor, se sentía exhausto y cansado, comenzó a caminar para alejarse de allí y no se dio cuenta de que el ninja aun no había muerto, este lanzo un ataque y la tierra comenzó a desmoronarse.

La batalla se había iniciado al lado de un barranco, en cierta parte el barranco era bastante alto y si mirabas hacia abajo se podía divisar un rió, aunque por la altura no se podía ver muy bien, a causa del ataque no previsto la tierra se empezó a caer y junto con ella se fue el rubio, quien no pudo hacer nada ante el repentino ataque.

Empezó a caer, si pudiera hubiera utilizado su chacra pero estaba exhausto y no tenia ya chacra.

Cuando callo al agua se sintió como si mil agujas se incrustaran en todo su cuerpo, la corriente era fuerte y le impedía nadar con tranquilidad, el agua se precipito sobre sus pulmones, rodó y rodó en el rió hasta que su cabeza se golpeo con una roca y perdió la conciencia.

* * *

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, y lo primero que vio fue un techo de madera, se sentó con pesadez sobre la cama mirando en todas direcciones para saber donde estaba.

-valla, ya has despertado- dijo una mujer de edad avanzada- me alegra mucho que ya estas despierto- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a el- has dormido por tres días muchacho- menciono la anciana- te sientes bien?

- me duele un poco la cabeza- decía algo perdido- donde estoy?

- estas en mi casa muchacho, te encontré en las orillas del rió, estabas muy mal herido cuando te encontré así que te traje acá y cure tus heridas- decía a la vez que empezaba a arreglar unas ropas en el armario- como te llamas?

Yo me llamo…- medito un poco y se dio cuenta de que no recordaba absolutamente nada- nose como me llamo!- se dijo así mismo con un eje perdido-¡no logro recordar quien soy!- decía con exasperación, la mujer se acerco a el y le sonrió cándidamente.

-tranquilo, ya recuperas tus recuerdos, hasta entonces puedes quedarte aquí- la mujer comenzó a salir de la habitación- por cierto el desayuno ya esta listo.- naruto se agarro la cabeza tratando de hacer memoria pero no conseguía recordar nada.

* * *

La noticia había llegado a konoha, el ninja que había atacado a naruto era uno de los buscados en el libro bingo, este había muerto. Habían mandado a ninjas a inspeccionar el lugar para que encontrasen a naruto pero no lo encontraron.

Ino se sintió desfallecer cuando le dieron esta noticia, lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho, la tristeza la invadía día y noche y así duro hasta que pudo superarlo, tenia que hacerlo, era su deber seguir adelante, y así pasaron cinco años.

_**Luna en el cielo**_

El rubio miraba la luna desde la ventana de su habitación, había pasado tanto tiempo y aun no conseguía recuperar la memoria, sin embargo se sentía a gusto en la pequeña casa, la mujer vivía con su marido, ambos de avanzada edad. No tenían hijos así que lo trataban como a uno pero el no se sentía del todo a gusto, sentía que le faltaba algo, como si no estuviera completo.

Suspiro cansado ¿Cuántas veces había pensado lo mismo? Ni el mismo lo sabía, miro hacia la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama y allí estaba una banda con un emblema extraño, le había preguntado a la mujer que qué era aquello, pero ella tampoco lo sabía.

Se puso de pie y se encamino hacia la mesita, la tomo entre sus manos y la detallo, miro al espejo y miro la banda y decidió ponérsela sobre la frente, quedaba bien así que de ahora en adelante la llevaría en la frente, ante su descubrimiento sonrió zorrudamente.

- etiom- ese era el nombre que la aquellas humildes personas habían decidido llamarlo ya que el no recordaba su nombre- la cena esta lista, ven a comer- grito la mujer desde la cocina

-ya voy!- respondió el rubio mientras salía de su habitación no sin antes darse una ultima mirada en el espejo, esa banda le quedaba muy bien.

_**El viento al soplar**_

Donde había comenzado a vivir era un pueblo bastante pequeño, los aldeanos ayudaban en el campo mientras la mujeres se quedaban con sus hijos en las casa, naruto ayudaba en el campo.

Un día un extraño llego al pueblo, nozomi (así se llamaba la anciana) vendía panes en su casa, y el extraño llego comprando alguno, el rubio lo atendió ya que ese día no tenían trabajo en el campo

-aquí esta su orden señor- decía el rubio mientras le entregaba su pedido, el extraño lo miro y lo analizo con la mirada. Naruto se dio cuenta de que aquel sujeto llevaba en la frente la misma banda que el- oiga, que significa esa banda?

ah esto- señalo la banda- es lo que me identifica como un ninja- decía con orgullo

-¿un ninja?

- así es, por cierto tu eres naruto verdad?

-¿naruto?

- si, el chico del kyuubi

- lo siento, se ha equivocado de persona

- no, no. Tu eres naruto uzumaki- naruto se le quedo viendo, tal vez ese hombre conocía algo de el- creí que estabas muerto, hace cinco años luchaste con un ninja muy peligroso y lo venciste pero entonces desapareciste- la mente de naruto trabajo rápidamente, y a su mente vinieron muchos recuerdos. Se agarro la cabeza debido a la jaqueca que le producía.

Aquel ninja se alejo de allí dejando a naruto con sus recuerdos, que se producían en su memoria como si estuviera viendo una película. La anciana entro al lugar donde se despachaban a los clientes y vio a el rubio tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, ella soltó la canasta de panes que llevaba en las manos y fue a socorrerlo.

-Etiom! ¡¿estas bien?- cuestiono con angustia

-si, estoy bien- miro a la anciana y le sonrió- oba_chan por fin he recordado quien soy!- decía emocionado

- que bueno etiom! Me alegro muchísimo!- lo abrazo mientras contenía las lagrimas de felicidad, el se separo de ella y la miro directo a los ojos.

- tengo que regresar a mi tierra- comenzó a hablar con un eje serio- hay alguien allí que me esta esperando

- entiendo- ella sonrió- entonces ve- naruto se despidió de los ancianos prometiéndoles que el volvería para visitarlos y así partió rumbo a konoha.

_**El sonido del alba, que nadie me lo pueda quitar**_

El horizonte comenzaba a aclarar, y naruto continuaba su camino. Podía escuchar a los pájaros cantar mientras le daban la bienvenida a un nuevo día, un día que para naruto seria largo. Había estado investigando en donde se encontraba y estaba bastante alejado de konoha pero no le importaba porque el llegaría allí.

Se pregunto ¿como estaría ella? Aun seguiría esperándolo después de cinco años? La pregunta le hizo un vuelco en el estomago, esperaba que ella si lo siguiera esperando

_**Pues lo que tengo aquí es lo que quiero yo**_

El día fue largo y la noche llego, tuvo que acampar en algún sitio para descansar y reponer fuerzas, se acostó en la grama verde y miro al cielo en ese instante una estrella fugaz atravesó el cielo y el pensó en ino sin saber que esa misma persona miraba las misma estrellas pensando en el.

El sol salio y el de nuevo se puso en marcha, camino y camino hasta que llego a konoha. Necesitaba ver a ino, ella era todo lo que el necesitaba.

Llego a una colina alta en donde podia apreciarse la aldea entera y suspiro con nostalgia: era bueno volver a su tierra.

_**Y mientras existan temores no habrá**_

Miro la aldea, el viento soplo y meció sus dorados cabellos. Sonrió ampliamente deseando volver a ver a ino.

Como ninja tenia que reportarse primero pero aquello no le importaba así que paso de largo preguntándose donde podría buscar primero?

Sin saber como sus pies lo llevaron hacia la casa, en el patio observo a una mujer rubia que estaba tendiendo unas sabanas en una cuerda, sin previo aviso entro.

-ino?- la mujer volteo y observo extrañada la figura delante de ella, después de examinarlos durantes unos segundos sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, su cara era todo un poema.

- n-naruto? Eres tu?- dijo temerosa

- si- contesto el alegre- soy yo! He vuelo!- ella se arrojo a sus brazos con las lagrimas ya corriendo por sus mejillas. La felicidad que le invadía era bastante grande. Se aferro a el temiendo de que solo fuera una ilusión o un sueño pero la persona que la abrazaba no se desvanecía.

Así estuvieron, abrazándose y sintiendo, cuando al fin se separaron ella se seco las lágrimas

-me alegro tanto de que estés bien

-y yo me alegro de que estés aquí, estos años fueron difíciles… yo… no había vuelto… lo siento… es que perdí la memoria y hasta ahora he conseguido regresar

-ya veo- ella lo tomo de la mano- estoy tan feliz de que estés vivo. Quiero mostrarte algo- naruto la miro curioso

-que cosa?- ella se giro

- Minato! Kushina! Vengan acá!- llamo y enseguida un par de rubios idénticos salieron de la casa, ambos niños eran dos gotas de aguas la única diferencia que había era que uno de una niña y el otro un niño, ambos aparentaban tener cinco años.- niños el es naruto- los niños miraron al desconocido- el es su padre- naruto se quedo estático antes aquellas palabras

Ella lo miro y le hablo:

-naruto, recuerdas que antes de que te fuese te había dicho que quería decirte algo?- el rubio asintió- yo quería decirte que estaba embarazada pero… después no regresaste y ya no pude decirte nada, pero ahora que estas aquí podemos formar la familia que siempre has querido- sonrió ampliamente, naruto se agacho y los niños corrieron a abrazarlos, el rubio sentí su corazon saltar de jubilo y de emoción. Tenia hijos, y aunque se había perdido de algunos años de su vida de ahora en adelante no lo s volvería a dejar solos nunca mas. Y sabía algo.

_**Y si algún día me alejo hay algo que se…**_

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, el niño lo miro triste.

-porque lloras padre? Te sientes triste?- el rubio lo miro tiernamente y le dijo

- no lloro de tristeza, lloro de felicidad. Estoy feliz de estar con ustedes- dicho esto cargo al niño entre sus brazos, ino tomo a la niña y ambos se adentraron en la casa, dispuestos a vivir como una familia pero antes de entrar naruto miro al cielo y agradecía por estar de vuelta, y supo entonces que tenia un hogar, un lugar al cual podía regresar y un ultimo pensamiento cruzo en su cabeza.

_**Si es aquí en donde siempre…siempre vendré.**_

Reviews?


End file.
